Under the Mask
Under the Mask is the third episode of Heroes Reborn. It aired on October 1, 2015. Summary Erica Kravid, the powerful woman behind the global conglomerate Renautas, reveals just how far she will go to protect the world from Evos. Tommy finds comfort in sharing his ability with Emily and a new-found popularity at school. In Japan, Miko's rescue mission comes up against some unexpected obstacles. Elsewhere, Noah Bennet continues to work with Quentin in his search for the truth and Malina is guided by an unseen force. Meanwhile, Luke and Joanne continue on their deadly mission and Carlos' search for answers causes him to dig deep to find the hero within.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150921nbc04/ Recap After escaping the secret Primatech facility, Noah and Quentin hot-wire a truck and race toward the Renautas headquarters in Midian, Colorado, in the hopes of finding Molly. En route, they stop at a hospital to have Quentin's gunshot wound treated. At the hospital, HRG discovers he and Molly Walker were there a year earlier on June 13. Security footage reveals that his daughter Claire died at the hospital and not at the site of the Summit as he previously believed. Time jumps in the footage lead him to suspect that Hiro Nakamura was somehow involved. Carlos remains intent on avenging his brother's death at the hand of a group of bounty-hunting crooked cops led by Captain Dearing. Defeated after facing off against Dearing, Carlos confesses his doubts to Father Mauricio about becoming El Vengador. The priest explains that Carlos is critical to the success of the "underground railroad" of EVOs fleeing to safety. Tommy is beginning to fit in at his high school after using his teleportation powers to secure beer for a party. His mother Anne is upset about Tommy's sneaking out and she tracks him down only to discover that Tommy's being shadowed by a mysterious, well-dressed man, Caspar Abraham. Anne confronts Caspar and admonishes him to leave Tommy alone. She then sweeps up Tommy and attempts to flee town, but they are involved in a horrific car crash. Luke and Joanne Collins escape Primatech, steal HRG's car and head off with his "hit list" of evolved humans. When the car breaks down, Luke begins to exhibit solar-related powers of his own, which he hides from his wife. Miko's attempt to infiltrate Yamagato Tower is thwarted by Renautas CEO Erica Kravid's deadly right-hand man, M.F. Harris who takes the magical sword. Her friend Ren sneaks into Yamagato to try to rescue Miko. After Miko severs Harris' hand in a fight and escapes with Ren, we watch as Harris' hand regenerates into an entirely new clone. On her mother's orders, Taylor Kravid takes Molly Walker to Midian in the Renautas jet. As they fly, Molly tries to persuade Taylor that her mother and Renautas are evil. When they arrive at Renautas, Molly is quickly drugged and tapped into for her EVO-locating powers. Erica Kravid unveils a bold new product named E.P.I.C at a corporate presentation. Harnessing Molly's powers, EPIC allows users to detect EVOs everywhere. We see Malina, the mysterious young blond girl, accompanied by an adult woman with powers of invisibility as they trek across the Arctic. We watch as the girl seems to quell a storm and form a brilliant, shifting aurora overhead. Nearby, a group of Renautas' goons begin using E.P.I.C to track them down. Trivia *E.P.I.C is in the works *Malina is always accompanied by a unknown invisble woman Video Gallery Category:Heroes Reborn episodes